The invention relates generally to portable electric generators. More specifically, the invention relates to a utilizing a portable universal battery pack to heat oil housed in a crank case of the portable generator, thereby maintaining the oil viscosity at a level that will enable easy starting of the generator in a cold environment.
Portable electric generators utilize a internal combustion engine to provide power to a generator/alternator that produces electrical power that can be used by any electrically operated device, such a power tools. Typically, the internal combustion engine uses oil to cool and lubricate the moving parts of the engine. The oil is contained inside the engine in a crank case and circulated through the engine during operation. Portable generators are commonly used in an outdoor environment, and often remain in the outdoor environment when not in use. If the generator remains in a cold environment for an extended period of time between operation, for example over night, the oil will acclimate to the ambient temperature of the surrounding environment.
As the temperature of oil goes down, the viscosity level of the oil will increase and the oil will thicken. Therefore, if a generator remains in a cold environment for a substantial period of time when not in use, the oil will thicken, which will hinder the flow of oil through the various internal portions of the engine and the movement of parts within the engine. This lack of ease of movement of the engine parts can create significant difficulty in starting the engine.
There are many known devices for heating the crank case oil of large and small internal combustion engines in cold environments. One known method, commonly referred to as a dipstick heater, is a heating element that extends into the crank case through an oil filler port or a dipstick port in the engine block. Known dipstick heaters require an electrical source to which the heater is connected. Connecting the dipstick heater to an electrical source generally requires the use of an extension cord, or is impossible because an electrical source is not available. Since portable electrical generators are intended to provide an electrical power source when a fixed electrical source is not available, the use of a typical crank case oil heater, such as the dipstick heater, is typically not possible.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a portable power source that can be used to power a crank case oil heater when a fixed power source is either inconveniently accessible or not available.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a system is provided for heating oil in an internal combustion engine. The system includes a universal battery pack having an output of a specified voltage rating. Additionally, the system includes a receiving unit that is adapted to receive the battery pack and transfer power from the battery pack to an immersion heater. The immersion heater includes a heating element that is at least partially immersed in the oil. Power from the battery pack is utilized by the heater to heat the heating element, thereby heating the oil in the engine.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for heating oil in an internal combustion engine. The method includes attaching an immersion heater to the engine such that a heating element of the heater is at least partially immersed in the oil. The heater is connected to a receiving unit that is configured to receive a universal battery pack having a specified output voltage rating. Additionally, the method includes heating the oil in the engine by utilizing the receiving unit and power from the battery pack to heat the heating element, regardless of the battery pack specified output voltage.